


Royally Besotted

by Ackermission



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Ereriminibang2k19, Fluff, Friendship, Happy times, M/M, Not necessarily a happy ending, Pining, Prequel, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Unreciprocated Love, assassin cult titans, enchanted objects, ereri fairytale fic, magical powers, strong platonic love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackermission/pseuds/Ackermission
Summary: Maria’s sixteen-year-old crown prince, Eren Jaeger, is ready to ascend the throne. There’s just one small problem- he’ll have to become the neighbouring king Levi’s apprentice for two years, leaving his family and new home behind. And the last time he left his family behind… the less said about that, the better.Eren is not the only one with apprehensions. The reclusive king Levi isn’t thrilled to have an energetic youngster in his castle either. But despite initial clashes, an unlikely friendship blossoms between the two- and the Prince might just learn to let go of the monsters of his past and love again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Here's my (late) entry for the ereri minibang 2019! and! It's the prequel of Royally Screwed!!! *screams*  
> Gorgeous illustration  by @then-it-went-boom, show it some love :)  
> I'll be posting a new chapter every day so stay tuned. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Eren Jaeger’s very first memory is fuzzy. It’s not a happy one.

He remembers standing in his crib, fat little hands gripping the railings, and watching his two beloved grown-ups fight. Mama was crying, and he didn’t like it, so he cried too.

Then he was three, and his nurse was spinning him around. He liked it. When she put him down to catch her breath, he jumped up and down. His little ponytail bounced. “More, Nia! More!”

He was five, his hair was freshly cut and Papa was taking him on a walk.

“You see these men, Eren?” Papa waved his hand at the guards accompanying them. “They like to play surprise hide-and-seek.” “What’s surprise hide-and-seek?” “Well, they play hide-and-seek in secret. And they’ll also hide you with them. Like this-” Papa picked Eren up in one quick motion and ducked them both down behind a thick bush. Eren giggled. “But you must be very quiet when you hide, okay? Never give yourself away. Do you promise me?” The big guards were crouched down too, and seeing them trying to compress themselves cracked Eren up. They didn’t smile back.

“Eren.” Grisha’s voice had a slight edge to it.

“Okay! I do… like this.” he froze in place, not even blinking. Papa smiled. “We’re not playing statue here. Just… try not to make any noise. Shh,”

“Shhhh!” Eren repeated, putting a little finger to his lips.

“Good, don’t say shh next time.”

“Can we play it again?”

“Of course, sweetheart! But remember… they can play it anytime they want, and you should always play along.”

By his seventh birthday, Eren could sense the subtle chill of fear in the palace. It affected everyone- the servants’ chatter was just a bit quieter, their movements more cautious. More guards were stationed outside his room and they were on high alert. The courtiers didn’t loiter around longer than was necessary, instead, they got into their carriages and sped off the moment they were dismissed. And his parents hovered around him more, so he couldn’t go to his secret little nooks or ‘Eren Spots’ as often.

But what really cemented the prince’s observations was the night of his birthday, when his father broke their generations-old birthday tradition. Usually, on a royal child’s birthday, all the gifts from his family and friends would be locked in a special room, and the key presented to the child just after dinner. But that day, Papa gave him two keys- one the familiar, heavy, engraved key to the gift room, and the other, a simple bronze key on a thin chain. Then he knelt down and fastened the chain around his son’s neck.

“Eren, no matter what you do, never take this off or lose it. This is the most precious thing you will ever own. Take good care of it, you understand?”

“But what does it open, Papa?”

“You’ll find out when the time is right. Just keep it. Promise me you won’t lose it.” Grisha looked more serious than Eren had ever seen him, and he nodded. “I promise.”

The king’s stern expression melted into one of relief. He gave Eren a pat on the back. “Good! That was your present from me. Happy birthday, son, now run along. Your gifts await!”

At the mention of gifts, all Eren’s apprehensions vanished and he beamed at his father before sprinting the short distance to his gift room.

The second the prince was out of earshot, his mother put a hand on his father’s arm. “You actually gave it to him?”

“Yes dear. The sooner he has it, the better. Especially in these dangerous times.”

“But… the enchantment. You can’t pass it on till you’ve used it!”

“Who says I haven’t?”

Carla stared at her husband in horror. “Y-you don’t mean… you encountered them?”

“No, they’re being surprisingly patient. I used it myself.”

“ _No_.” she let go of his arm and stood in front of him. “No, no, why didn’t you tell me about this? You were supposed to tell me! Used it _yourself_ , how reckless, _how could you gamble with your life like that_?” realizing that she was shouting, she stopped and took a deep breath. “At least tell me… please, tell me you found the book.”  
Grisha put a hand to his forehead and slowly shook his head.

The first time he left the palace, Eren was eight years old. His father took him to the countryside on horseback along with a few guards. Much to the prince’s excitement, they were going in cognito- which meant that today he was no longer Prince Eren, just another village boy. He was dressed the part, in an old-looking, patched-up shirt, plain trousers and well-worn shoes. Father and the guards were dressed similarly. Their riding ‘formation’ was supposed to mimic light traffic.

After two hours and several villages, they stopped in front of a house in the middle of seemingly nowhere. It was completely isolated. However, its occupants seemed to be able to provide for themselves, as indicated by the vegetable patch in the front and the few chickens running around. A sudden knot of nervousness formed in Eren’s stomach. Not only was today his first outing, Father said he would also make his first friend, the little girl who lived here. And she wasn’t to know that he was the prince. Would she think his favourite game of acting out impromptu stories was strange? Did he have any habits she’d laugh at? He didn’t like being laughed at.

He braced himself as Grisha knocked the front door smartly. When it swung open, however, revealing a black-haired woman who shook Father's hand and gave Eren a warm smile, his nerves eased somewhat. Something about her reminded him of his own mother.

“Come on in, you must be tired from all that riding!”

The house was small, tidy and cheerful. Eren peered around, trying to catch a glimpse of his soon-to-be friend, but in vain. He couldn't see much from this sitting room and Father was holding his hand, so he couldn't get off the sofa to search the other rooms either.

“Looking for Mikasa?” Eren almost jumped. Their hostess, who'd been in the kitchen, had silently appeared next to him with a tray loaded with refreshments- tea, two glasses of milk and a plate of cookies- and had apparently picked up on his restlessness.

Caught red-handed, all Eren could do was stutter. The woman set down the tray and smiled reassuringly. “Don't be embarrassed, she's just as excited to meet you! She's out with her dad. They should be back any minute now. And you, what took you so long to visit us again? It's been six months!”

Father, who the latter part of the sentence was directed at, shoved the reminder of his cookie in his mouth and raised his hands in mock-surrender. “I'll tell you! All in good-”  
A key turned at the door and Eren immediately lost all interest in their conversation. A new, childish voice chattered, accompanied by a few deep “mm-hms”, the shuffling of feet and soft thuds. A loud “Mama! Is he here yet?” followed. When the woman nodded, Eren slid off his seat, waiting eagerly as the girl ran into the room.

Like her mother, Mikasa had long black hair and the same dark eyes, which were currently giving him a once-over. She wore a simple white frock and clutched a bunch of bright yellow flowers in her hand, which she gave her mother before walking up to Eren.

“Hi, I’m Mikasa! You’re Eren, right?”

He nodded.

“Can you climb trees?”

“Yes! Do you have good trees around?”

“Dunno, but you have to teach me!” she was grinning in excitement.

“Of course!” Eren grinned back. He loved climbing trees, and according to Father, everything was better with a friend. “What are we waiting for, let’s go!”

It wasn’t long before Eren and Mikasa were firm friends. Soon, they wanted to play together much more often than Father visited them, so Father allowed Eren to go to her house on the conditions that four guards accompanied him and they went in disguise. As far as Mikasa was concerned, he was just a farm boy from two villages away with a big family.

That story settled, Eren got used to their new travelling routine quickly enough. He and the guards rode for an hour, stopped for a short break near the only inn on their path and then continued till they reached the now-familiar house, where Mikasa waited eagerly by the windows. As it turned out, the girl loved making up stories just as much as he did and the moment he stepped off his guard’s horse, she’d pull him to the backyard where they shared their latest stories and acted their favourite ones out. He often stayed for lunch too. Aunt Yoko (as Mikasa’s mother insisted he call her) made him something sweet whenever he came over, a “little something for keeping that gabby child occupied”, as she liked to say with a wink at her daughter. “Oh come on, Ma! He talks even more than I do.” the ‘gabby child’ would reply, mock-pouting. And they’d all laugh. Truth be told, Yoko loved the constant happy chatter and laughter that Eren brought with him, not to mention company for her daughter (who used to be much quieter before she met him), so she readily welcomed the boy.

Today was one of those days. Or rather, today was going to be one of those days- it was morning and Eren was on his way to Mikasa’s house. They’d just stopped at the inn. While three of the guards went in to refresh themselves, the fourth, Malcolm, stayed behind with Eren. They were just walking towards the horses when Malcolm tensed. Someone in long grey robes was walking down the road. They were too far away for Eren to see any details, but suddenly Malcolm shoved him behind a rock. “Stay there, your Highness.” He whispered to the startled boy. “Don’t move, don’t make a sound. I’ll take care of this.” And then he sat on the rock and lit a pipe.

Eren slid down the rock and pulled his hood over his head, heart pounding. Was he in danger? Calm, measured footsteps approached his rock and stopped right in front of it. Malcolm, seemingly cool, let out a puff of smoke. “Good day, sir. What brings you to this desolate place?”

“Good day. I am here to collect the debt. Where is it?”

“I don’t understand,” Malcolm said. “Who are you? I’m not indebted to anyone.”

“You aren’t, but someone you know is. And you have what was promised to us.”

“You must be mistaken, sir.” Malcolm was polite but firm. “I have nothing that may interest you. Perhaps you think I am someone else from a village nearby?”

A tense silence stretched between the two, then the cloaked man spoke. “Tell him… he has one more year. If he doesn’t repay us willingly, we will take it ourselves. And eliminate everyone who stands in our way.”

Then, the footsteps retreated. A few minutes after they faded out of Eren’s hearing range, Malcolm jumped off the rock and helped Eren up, hurrying into the inn with him.

“Is he gone?” the prince asked breathlessly. The sense of danger hadn’t subsided yet.

“What? Oh, yes.” Malcolm spotted the other three guards and waved them over. “Don’t worry about him, your Highness.”

Eren shivered. This didn’t feel like a simple case of mistaken identity, he had sensed a malicious aura around the cloaked man. He sounded like he knew exactly who he was talking to. Even now, Eren could feel traces of his presence around them.

“I don’t like it here. I want to go home.”

Malcolm’s features visibly relaxed. “Excellent idea, your Highness. We will go back to the palace now.”

Then, seeing that the other guards had appeared, he lowered his voice. “I’ll go first, alone. Then Albert, you take the first detour-” that was directed at the newest of the four guards, who nodded, “Samuel and Felix, take prince Eren and go through the second detour. Blend in. Don’t stop riding. And keep his Highness safe no matter what. Nod once if you understood.”

The three of them nodded. Satisfied, Malcolm made to leave when a small hand tugged his sleeve.

“Am I in trouble?” the prince asked, his eyes wide and fearful.

“Of course not!” Malcolm smiled reassuringly.

It had been three weeks since that day. Eren was back home and, once the guards reported to his father, coddled and pampered by his parents, who were relieved he was safe. While all the hugs, kisses, affection and extra attention were nice, and even though one of them was always with him (even Father, who let Eren sit on his lap in court), he missed his friend. His parents were grown-ups, they didn’t understand his stories and games like Mikasa did. Besides, she must have been waiting for him that day, and he never showed up. Was she sad or angry with him now? Would she ever talk to him again?

“Father,” Eren began. The royal court was closed for the day and Grisha was finally free. “When can I go to Mikasa’s house again?”

“You can’t go there anymore.”

“What? Why not?!”

“Do you remember what happened last time, Eren? That cloaked lunatic?” Grisha asked. Eren nodded, a chill running down his spine at the memory.

“There are more people like him. Spies. They have eyes and ears everywhere. And what that man said that day…” he frowned. “I hope this is not true, but he saw you. He must have recognized you somehow.”

Eren frowned in thought. “What if I got a better disguise? More guards? A different route?”

Grisha shook his head. “That won’t work. We are being watched, Eren. They know who comes in and goes out of the palace gates. And they must _never_ , under any circumstances, see you leave. They can take you away, or worse, follow you to Mikasa’s house. I can’t put either of you in that danger.”

“Take me away?”

“You’re my only child and heir to Maria’s throne. So yes, they will try to take you away.”

Eren’s eyes were huge with fear. “Where are they?” he whispered.

Grisha picked his son up and carried him out of the court, feeling somewhat guilty for scaring him. “Not in this palace. Everyone here is loyal to us and will protect you, okay? They will protect you with their lives.”

Eren clung to his father quietly.

“And you’re safe as long as you have that key with you. So never take it off.”

“How will it protect me?”

“I can’t tell you that. You will find out when the time comes.”

“Is it a secret?”

“Yes, you can say that.”

Eren scrunched his nose. He didn’t like secrets, especially if he wasn’t in on them. But Father said he would find out, so he didn’t mind this one too much. They were going to Mother’s rooms- he recognized the familiar corridor with the still life paintings and low benches. Had the spies seen him in the palace? Had they ever known it was him going to a remote house deep in the woods? And if they did...

“What about Mikasa? Is she in danger too?”

“No, but she will be if you go to her house.”

“But I want to see her again! What if she’s angry with me?” _Stupid spies_ , Eren thought, suddenly enraged. “I have to tell her what happened! They can’t take away the only friend I have!”

Grisha sighed. “She knows, son. I told her mother that if you didn’t show up on the day you were supposed to, it meant those people had found you and you hopefully left. She’s not angry with you. She knows she may never meet you again.”

“That’s not fair!”

“Things usually aren’t fair in these dangerous times.”

Little did Eren know, as he tossed and turned sleeplessly in his mother’s bed that night, just how true his father’s words would prove to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Mikasa came to live with the Jaegers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: character deaths(not Eren or Mikasa), violence  
> This was the most difficult chapter I've ever written so here, have some sads. Poor Eren. Poor, poor Mikasa.  
> [m_richelieu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_richelieu/pseuds/m_richelieu) (aka [then-it-went-boom ](http://then-it-went-boom.tumblr.com), my minibang partner), thank you for going the extra mile for me and betaing this! It's much more refined and hopefully more impactful now.  
> Enjoy, guys! And tell me what you think :)

Two months later, Eren got a happy surprise- Father was taking him to Mikasa’s house again! He’d gotten an urgent letter from Herman and Yoko and decided to respond in person, taking his son along. The plan was simple—attend a part of tonight’s masquerade ball, excuse themselves early, change into their disguises and then send decoys back to the palace with Carla while they rode to Mikasa’s house. It was successfully executed. Eren had to stop himself from giggling as he watched his fake father help his mother into their carriage and lift fake Eren onto the seat. 

Then they went through a back gate to the open field where Grisha’s horse was tethered and rode into the dark woods. Eren, lulled by the horse’s brisk trot and the gentle breeze, fell asleep for the rest of the ride. 

Grisha woke him up when they reached. Excited, the prince ran straight to the door and knocked on it. It moved at his touch with a tiny creak. Something was off—Eren realized that there was no light in the house. It was eerily silent. Eren's heart started hammering in his chest, his hand a hair's breadth away from the door. He couldn't bring himself to push it open. 

Grisha was by his side now. He’d clearly noticed the difference too; his grim expression was visible even in the dark. 

They entered the dark house together.

“Hello?” Eren called out. “Is anyone here?” He licked his suddenly dry lip, heart racing as his calls were met with the still darkness. “Aunt Yoko? Mika?”

Silence. Eren’s eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness and a strange feeling was forming in the pit of his stomach. Father struck a match and lit a candle he’d found on the floor. Once the candle was steadily burning, Eren looked around—and his stomach churned. Mikasa’s father was lying face-down at his feet in a pool of blood. A little further back, Aunt Yoko was sprawled on the floor by the table. There were stab marks on her chest and her eyes were open, staring blankly at the ceiling. Father took their pulses and murmured to himself, but this was too much for Eren to handle. He dashed outside and threw up.

This was just a prank, right? A joke? Or a nightmare?

He had never seen a dead body before, but his every instinct was screaming. He doubted that anyone alive could ever be so motionless. But why? How? 

_ Where was Mikasa? _ Eren jumped up and sprinted back to the house. 

Their cold, motionless bodies flashed in Eren’s mind again, but this time, the imaginary picture included a third small silhouette. Cold dread shot through him. Was she also… No. Not her. She wasn’t in the living room with them.

He ran back inside just as Father was coming out.

“Where is she?!” he demanded. “Mikasa isn’t in there too, right?”

“No. She’s not in the house.” Father looked scared but determined. “We didn’t bring any guards… Damn it! Eren,” he paused, engaged in some internal debate, “stay here, okay? Hide somewhere. Don’t go into the house. I’ll fetch some people from the nearest village and come back here. Mikasa could still be alive, but we need more people to search and deal with the murderers if they have her. I know it’s dark but you have to be brave. You’re only going to be alone for a little bit. I’ll be back very soon.”   
Eren just nodded numbly and went to the backyard. His favourite tree was there, the tallest, sturdiest one with enough footholds to climb easily, even in the dark. This was the first tree he’d taught Mikasa how to climb. As he made his way up, little flashes of their friendship appeared in his mind. Her eyes alight with joy as she reached the topmost branch. Aunt Yoko’s chiding as they came back into the house with scraped palms and knees. Uncle Herman’s careful tending of the garden and his good-natured grin as he left to sell his extra produce at the market. And how they all gladly treated him like one of their own... 

It was a good thing visibility was low, because Eren’s eyes were suddenly blurry with tears. He quickly scooted onto a branch and wiped his eyes. How could they just be  _ gone?  _ What monster killed them? Because only a monster could raise a weapon against the nicest, most loving people Eren knew.

The tears were streaming freely now. Mikasa’s parents weren’t dead. They couldn’t be. What he saw a few minutes ago was just a nightmare, and he would wake up, safe and warm, in his own bed. And it would be morning. And they’d still be alive and happy as ever to have him. 

His throat hurt and his stomach was constricting painfully. He just couldn’t stop crying. No matter how surreal this felt, deep down, he knew it was real. And it was dark and cold and he was alone in a tree. Father would come back with some men to look for Mikasa… a spark of hope ignited in him. What if she was alive…?

He dried his tears with his scarf and looked around, taking stock of his surroundings. There was just one more house in this area, a good distance away, and it was bigger and well-lit. He could see some tiny people moving around. Two men were at the front door, and a small, dark-haired figure in a white dress was slung over one of their shoulders. Eren’s heart jolted.  _ Mikasa. _

Before he could even think, he’d scrambled off the branch and climbed down the tree, jumping the rest of the way. There was no time to waste. Then, he raced into the house, grabbed a small knife from the kitchen counter and ran as fast as his legs could take him to the other house. 

A plan was forming in the back of his mind as he ran and when he finally reached the other house what felt like an eternity later, he knew what to do. He made straight for the front door and knocked it, praying that Mikasa was in there, alive. 

It swung open, revealing a tall, scowling man. “Whaddya want... kid?” he frowned in confusion. “Why ya roamin’ out here alone?”

“I’m lost…” Eren said, looking scared and confused. “Papa took me to the woods to cut some firewood, but… I wandered off, and now I can’t find him. Please help me!”

“Help ya, eh?” he stroked his beard. “Right, come in.”

Eren climbed onto a chair as the man walked into the house. Then, when he realized Eren wasn’t following him, he came back into the front room—only to be jump-stabbed viciously by the kid. 

“Take that, and that, and  _ that!  _ MONSTER!” Eren yelled. The man just gurgled in response, unable to move, pinned to the floor by the kid. He stopped breathing unsatisfyingly fast. Eren wanted him to have died a little slower just for the sake of his crimes. But before he could dwell on it, a younger man came running in. “I heard the sounds, what’s… AAH!”

It was a perfect strike, and this man died almost instantly. Eren wiped the knife on the man’s shirt and ventured into the house, holding it in front of him. No one was in the living room, no one in the kitchen. It reeked of alcohol, and several empty bottles were rolling on the floor. No one in the first bedroom… and then he entered a smaller room, which was completely bare. Right in the center of it lay a familiar small figure. 

Mikasa’s eyes were closed. She looked unharmed, even asleep, with her long dark hair fanning out on the ground. But her hands and feet were bound tightly with thick, coarse rope and a handkerchief was tied around her mouth.She was completely still.

Eren’s heart skipped a beat. What if she was…?

But just as he was about to take her pulse, her eyes slowly opened and she looked around, bewildered. Eren lifted her head and untied the handkerchief. She spit it out and coughed. “Wh-where am I?”

Eren, who was sawing away at the rope on her wrists, paused. “What do you remember?”

“...Eren?” she tried to look behind her, but her neck hurt too much. “Is that you?”

“Yes. Hold still, I’m almost done with these…”   
The rope finally fell off and Mikasa gave her arms a good stretch before slowly pushing her body into a sitting position. She looked at Eren, confused. “But… Ma said we’d never meet again. What is this place? Why are you here?”

“I’ll tell you, but first—” he pointed at ropes on her ankles. “Let me cut those.”

As he worked on cutting the rope as fast as he could without injuring his friend. Mikasa looked at the angry red marks on her wrists, poked one experimentally and winced. She pulled her sleeves over them and took a deep breath.

“This isn’t real, right?”

Eren didn’t say anything.

“We’re in a nightmare. I know it. I get them sometimes and when they reach the bad part, I just can’t wake up… But I still want to try.” her voice was barely above a whisper.

The rope looked frayed enough, so Eren wrenched it apart. Mikasa was finally free.

He stood up and pulled her up. She looked at him beseechingly. “How can I wake up?”

The lump at the back of his throat resurfaced. “I don’t know. But you have to run, Mika. You’re still ali—”

“DON’T SAY IT!” she was suddenly livid. “ _ Everyone _ is alive, okay? Don’t you dare finish that sentence.”

“Mikasa,” Eren tried. 

“ _ No, _ ” she took a step away from him. “You’re not supposed to be here, right? This isn’t real.”

“MIKASA!” he grabbed her hand and tried to go to the door, but she stood her ground. “We have to get out of here,  _ come on! _ ”

“What’s the point?! Even if this isn’t a dream...” her eyes were shiny with tears. “why should I run?”

Eren was flabbergasted. “Don’t you want to live?”

“What’s the point?” she asked, her voice breaking on the last word. “Even if I make it out of here… where should I go next? How can I live when… they’re  _ gone _ ?”

Saying that one word seemed to release something in Mikasa. Her eyes widened and she gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth. Then, she collapsed and broke down completely. Forceful sobs shook her body as she curled into a ball on the floor, hiding her tear-streaked face. The boy’s heart lurched. He turned away and wiped his eyes roughly with his sleeve. Then he knelt down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t… ask me.. to run away… again,” she choked out.

Eren took a deep breath. “You can stay-”

Suddenly, he was wrenched away from her and slammed against a wall. A furious middle-aged man glared at him, his hands strongly pinning the boy to the wall high off the ground. 

“So  _ you _ are the brat who killed my friends, eh? You puny little thing?” he growled in Eren’s face. His breath reeked. The boy wriggled and tried to kick him, but he didn’t budge.

“And you are the monster who killed my friend’s parents and brought her here?” he spat back.

The man laughed, beady black eyes glinting. “Aye, those pathetic weaklings didn’t even put up a fight. It was too easy.”

Eren glanced at Mikasa. She had turned pale and was staring at the back of the man’s head, shaking like a leaf. 

“Your friends were easier, you know,” Eren replied casually. “Both done in less than five minutes.”

The man roared and swung a punch at Eren’s face. Eren dodged, making a failed attempt to jump off. He looked at Mikasa again. This time she was staring at the knife with a strange intensity. Her hand slowly moved to pick it up.

“Do it! Fight, Mikasa!” he yelled, kicking the man as he ducked another punch.

Startled, she looked at him.

“Pick it up. Fight!” he barked. “If we fight, we win—and if we win, we live!”

Her eyes widened. She shook her head and mouthed,  _ I can’t _ . She’d never raised a hand against anyone before, let alone used a weapon to injure or kill. But Eren couldn’t evade the man’s blows forever… would he die before her eyes just like her parents did?

_ No. _

“Mikasa,  _ fight _ ! You can do it!” 

“SHUT UP!” the man screamed, wrapping a big hand around Eren’s neck. “I’ll wring your scrawny neck, boy!”

As warned, The hands around his neck tightened, making Eren choke. He gasped and coughed for the air that couldn’t reach his lungs. It had hurt before, but now that the man lifted him off the wall by his neck alone, it was unbearable. He needed air. His ears were ringing. He wanted to look at Mikasa one last time but his vision was clouding over. He could hear the man jeering. Even if Mikasa didn’t fight, it didn’t matter. He just hoped she’d escape before this man finished him off and went searching for her. 

But just as the darkness was about to take over, the man’s hands abruptly fell off his neck. 

Eren tumbled down. What just happened? Panting, he looked at the man’s now-limp body, which had the knife embedded up to the hilt in his neck. Mikasa pulled it out and stepped away from the body.

“Did you—”

“Yes.” the girl was still shivering, but it was impressive considering her turmoil just seconds ago.

“But you were so scared! How did you do it?”

“He killed Ma, Eren. I saw it. And he was trying to kill you. I don’t know how, but I was so angry. I refused to let him do it… I wasn’t scared anymore. I didn’t think. I just jumped!”

“ You saved my life!” He smiled and held a hand out to her. “Shall we?”

She smiled and took it, The two of them quickly blew out most of the candles. Holding one candle each, they proceeded to leave the house. Mikasa glanced at the two men collapsed in the front room with grim satisfaction. The younger man was the one one who had stabbed Pa, while the other had knocked her unconscious with a punch just minutes after. She didn’t know how Eren found the courage to come right up to them and attack them like that, but in the end, even if she’d saved him from the last thug, he’d made sure these two would never sell her like they had planned to.

As they walked back to her house, a growing sense of dread and heavy numbness set in. Her home was destroyed. Her parents, who were her whole world, were gone forever… without them, she had no direction, no purpose. And a chilling thought struck her—where would she live now? Who would take care of her? Would she be all alone?

Eren heard her quiet sniffles and gave her hand a squeeze. “I didn’t get to finish my sentence in there—Mikasa, you can stay with me and my family.”

“Really?” her voice was small and full of doubt. “For how long?” 

“As long as you want, Silly!” 

They finally reached the back garden of Mikasa’s house and Eren spotted Grisha with a small group of mean searching around. 

“Father! We’re here!” he yelled and waved.

Grisha swung around, relieved. “There you are! We’ve been searching for you.”

Then, noticing that Mikasa was with him, Grisha’s face broke into the biggest smile Eren had ever seen. “Mikasa! Where were you?”

The little girl burst into tears.

Grisha went to them and knelt down next to her. “I’m truly sorry for what happened, Sweetheart.. Your parents were among my closest friends and I miss them too. Very much. But I’m so grateful that you were spared, and I think the time has come to…” he cleared his throat. “I mean, you must stay with us now, Mikasa. We’ll take care of you.” His smile was kind, and she nodded tearfully. 

Just as she was wondering whether she should tell Grisha where they had been, something tickled her cheek. She jumped. A bright red tassel moved in the breeze. “Huh?”

Eren smiled sheepishly, holding out the scarf he’d been wearing. “Something to wipe your eyes with? Or just to warm yourself, hold on—” he looped it around her neck in a clumsy motion, and it ended up covering half her face. 

Mikasa blinked. Now that she thought of it, it had been getting chilly. “It’s warm,” she acknowledged, touching the soft, heavy material. 

“Good,” Eren said, pleased that she liked it. “Let’s go home.”

And, as they sped past the villages that night, Mikasa riding with Grisha and Eren with one of the village men, the girl held her new scarf tight. She knew how lucky she was to be getting a new home and a new family, though neither could replace her old one. Their loss was fresh in her heart. She knew it would stay that way for years and probably never leave. 

But the scarf, like this journey, was a glimmer of hope for her life ahead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene is an obvious rewrite of the manga one, but adapted to suit this story. So to clarify, canon titan science doesn't apply here. The ackerbond doesn't exist. What you just read was Mikasa's sheer desperation to save her friend- She doesn't gain any superpowers, just a new home (and a shock when she realizes exactly what her new home is... but that's for the next chapter ;).  
> (Psst. I thrive off feedback, so don't be shy! comment here or say hi on [tumblr ](http://ackermission.tumblr.com))!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa's new royal life, happy times and some awkward conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: character deaths at the end.  
> It may not be obvious right now, but this series is heavily inspired by my favourite Disney fairytale, Beauty and the Beast. And this chapter contains an (accidental) BATB easter egg! It's subtle, but I'll give you a hint: the song 'Belle'.  
> As always, Enjoy! And tell me what you think.

They rode in silence for what felt like an eternity, Mikasa’s expression growing more and more puzzled as they got closer to the city. Eren was getting anxious. He glanced at Grisha, trying to catch his eye with no success. Their biggest lie was soon to be exposed. No doubt Mikasa had been expecting their journey to end at one of the villages, in the big brick house he’d always talked about. She had no idea that most of the people who lived in that made-up house were just as fabricated. The aunts, uncles, cousins and grandparents were based on his nannies, waiting-men, maids and guards. The only real person was his mother. Mikasa thought his family would be waiting for them, surprised but sympathetic and happy to have a new member of their large chaotic household. 

Instead, they passed the city gates and Mikasa’s eyes narrowed. Eren immediately looked away. He could sense the glances Mikasa kept shooting him but he didn’t dare face her. 

They finally arrived at the familiar, wrought-iron gates and Mikasa gasped. “Isn’t this the palace?”

“The pride of our kingdom,” Grisha nodded with a tight smile.

“It’s beautiful! But… why did we stop here?” she asked, confused.

Eren glanced at Grisha again, finally meeting his eyes. He looked worried but gave his son an almost imperceptible nod. Then the guards opened the gates and the party rode in.

Mikasa’s mouth dropped open. 

Eren fidgeted. He’d made his bed, as the saying went, and now he had to lie in it. It was only a matter of seconds. They rode down the wide, smooth-stoned path, past the first bit of the gardens and were just about to reach the main entrance when- 

“ _ You live here?!”  _ she asked incredulously. 

Eren and Grisha exchanged another look. Before either one of them could say anything, however, they reached the entrance and were distracted by the commotion. Servants helped the children off the horses and led them away, while Grisha thanked the men and offered them payment. The boy watched them politely refuse with, “ _ It’s honour enough to serve you, your Highness,” _ as his father tried to convince them to accept a reward without outright ordering them. 

But Eren wasn’t let off the hook so easily. 

Mikasa grabbed his arm. “Eren… you live here?” 

Cornered, the boy accepted defeat. “Yes… Welcome home!” he tried for the goofy grin that usually made Mikasa laugh. It didn’t work this time, she was just staring at him in utter shock. Then realization dawned in her eyes. “You’re the prince, aren’t you? And Uncle Grisha is…”

“The king, yes.” Eren sighed.

She let go of his arm and stepped away, lowering her gaze. “Y—you should have told me earlier, your Highness… I treated you like any other kid!”

“What? No! Mikasa, I’m still me. I’m your friend!”

She looked at him, feeling really and truly lost. After her parents’ deaths, Eren had become the anchor to the last of her stability—and even that was gone. He’d been lying to her the entire duration of their friendship. Now, she didn’t know who or what to believe. It was too much for her trusting heart to handle.

Eren held a hand out to her, but she just shook her head and went into the palace alone. Then she came out again, curtsied to him and ran back inside, close to tears. 

Grisha, who’d finally gotten the men to accept accommodation for the night at a good hotel, went to his son and patted him on the shoulder. “She’ll get used to it soon enough and see you as her friend. Don’t worry.”

Eren nodded, hoping he was right.

Carla was initially surprised to see a little girl in the palace, but Eren and Grisha explained everything. Her heart went out to the Mikasa. No one should have to go through so much pain alone, especially not a child. She wanted to help. All three of them did. Eren was being surprisingly patient when he tried to get Mikasa to come out of her room and talk to him, but she always refused. 

Carla was much more persistent. She ensured that even if the girl didn’t come out, she was getting enough food and water. She checked that the shutters were open so that Mikasa’s room had plenty of sunlight and fresh air. She talked to her through the closed door, telling her that it was okay, no one was angry with her, and that she was always here when Mikasa wanted to talk.

It worked. Two days later, the girl opened her door a crack when Carla had just finished checking in on her, and asked shyly if she wanted to come in.

This was the beginning of Mikasa’s true integration into the Jaeger family. She was very quiet at first, only talking to the Queen, who understood her circumstances. The girl’s eyes were often red-rimmed and she sniffled as she talked. But with time and the Queen’s sympathy, she began talking more about herself and her parents, sometimes crying as she did so. Carla comforted her every time. Gradually, the Queen noted with satisfaction, she began behaving more like the child Eren used to excitedly talk about: a naturally cheerful, sweet, funny and loving girl. 

It was around this time that Mikasa started talking to Eren again. After hearing Carla’s stories, she realized that the Eren she knew was the same Eren that the Queen described. He may have lied about being a prince, but he hadn’t lied about who he was as a person. She had lost count of how many times he stood outside her door and apologized. So she forgave him and soon, the two were best friends again.

Life in a palace was very different from what she was used to. There were specific times to wake up, wash and get dressed for breakfast with the family. Then, Eren showed her around the buildings and the gardens for the first week. After that, the entire palace was their playground. They would play tag, hide-and-seek or some game they invented, for hours, stopping only to break for lunch. In the evening, they’d take their naps. And finally, at night, was dinner with the family. Mikasa didn’t mind the strict timings. She noted with delight how informal and almost  _ ordinary _ the Jaegers were with each other. They made silly jokes, teased each other, talked about everything under the sun… The best part was that they effortlessly included her in these moments. She was growing to love it here.

A few months later, Grisha decided it was high time Eren began preparing for his role as heir to Maria’s throne. His usual tutor was replaced with three new ones, each an expert in their own discipline. Surprisingly, Mikasa was included here too. Grisha explained that now that she was part of the family, it was better she learn what Eren was learning. This would give her a constructive and challenging way to occupy some of her time, teach her more about royal life and its various duties and push Eren to do better now that she was learning with him. It was an excellent opportunity which she happily accepted.

Two years passed with Eren and Mikasa being thus occupied. Their tutors and subjects changed whenever an old one was satisfied with their knowledge. Now, they had begun physical training as well and each had their own special talent. Eren was especially good at close-range fighting, either hand-to-hand combat or with daggers and short swords. Mikasa, on the other hand, was a natural at double swords. It was a risky choice of weapon, leaving her unshielded, but she could block incoming strikes with ease.

They were ten years old now, and there were slight but clear differences in the family’s dynamic. Grisha would frown whenever Eren and Mikasa sat too close, or leaned in to each other as they talked, or held hands, or expressed any obvious signs of closeness. Carla looked at Mikasa with a mix of worry and excitement, as if waiting for something. When they didn’t notice, Grisha called Eren aside to the garden one day, after physical training. 

“Son,” he cleared his throat. Eren would not like this, so he had to approach it delicately. “I think it’s better if you maintain some distance from Mikasa. You are too close to her.”

“Why? We’ve always been this way.” the prince casually brushed a leaf off his shoulder.

“It was different when you were younger, but now… things usually change around this age.”

“Like what?”

“Like your feelings. It’s very easy to fall in lo—”

“EW! Stop! I like her, but not  _ like that. _ ”

Grisha took a deep breath. “That’s nice to know, but it may happen. So mind that you keep some distance from her, okay?”

Eren scrunched his nose. 

“It may be unpleasant to hear, but it’s better if you do what I say. Mikasa won’t be here forever. She has a future waiting for her outside this kingdom… but let’s not dwell on that.” he added hastily, noticing the prince’s sudden interest. “Now in a few more years, your body will go through some changes...”

Eren groaned. “Is this going to be anything like the whole  _ falling in love  _ thing?”

“Something like that.” Grisha acknowledged uncomfortably. 

And thus began the most awkward and horrifying conversation of Eren’s young life.

That night at dinner, the prince was quiet and very red. Mikasa elbowed him.

“What’s with the weird face?” she asked.

He glanced at her and scooted further away on his chair. Father had excused himself from this dinner, which was a good thing, because Eren might have spontaneously combusted if he was present. His mind was still reeling. He was so ashamed and embarrassed of the entire human race for the disgusting  _ things  _ they did when they were supposedly ‘in love’. He just wanted to crawl under his sheets and scream. 

Mikasa watched him curiously for a bit, but seeing that he wasn’t inclined to respond, shrugged it off and went back to eating her fruit custard. Even Mother was being nice and not teasing him, though she’d given him an amused look as he came in. 

“That reminds me…” Mother said, pointing her spoon at Mikasa. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you, Mikasa. Come to my room tomorrow morning.”

“Okay,” she said, a little surprised. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No! I just want a bit of a chat.” she smiled reassuringly at the girl.

_ “Oh,” _ was all a pale Mikasa said the next afternoon, coming out of Carla’s room. 

Eren nodded. “I thought so.”

The two avoided each other for a few days after their respective ‘talks’. But when they next met, they agreed never to mention that awkward topic again. They were friends and they promised each other that they would stay that way. Thus lightened, Eren and Mikasa continued their normal daily lives. They studied, fought, played games and talked to their hearts’ content. 

A few winter balls were coming up soon, and Father said he’d bring the children with him this year. They agreed with great excitement. So began a flurry of activity—choosing material, getting fitted and sewing their first party clothing. Eren was to wear his first proper suit, a violet one with shiny new shoes, and Mikasa, a lovely pink ballgown. The clothes were ready and almost perfectly fitted. Just a few more alterations, which would take two more days, and they were ready for the first ball.

Then, the second tragedy struck. 

Eren can only remember fragments of the night before the ball, but still feels the same intensity of fear and pain whenever his thoughts turn to that night. 

He remembers chilly gusts of wind from his broken window waking him up. Knocks on his door. Mikasa, holding a lantern, her face pale and her eyes huge. The bone-chilling fear as he bolted his door firmly as calm footsteps paced outside. One of his guards, Hannes, dragging him and Mikasa into the dungeons. Fire in his parents’ wing of the palace… then they were in a tunnel. Cold, damp, dark. Lonely. 

And when they emerged at the other end, Shiganshina Palace was clearly in view. Or at least, half of it was. The rest was burned to the ground.

And, as he paced around the dining room of the new cottage Hannes had ready for them, as the entire kingdom mourned their King and Queen, he remembered one word that he’d heard in whispers, everywhere, that night:

  
_ Titans. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ _heeeere's where she meets prince charming/ but she won't discover that it's him till **chapter three**_ ~  
> (I screamed when I heard this Lyric. Mikasa. Literally. Realizes. That Eren's a prince. In this chapter. which is chapter 3. Belle, are you reading my fic? XD)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo get a little taste of the provincial life and make a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armin finally shows up!! I'm sorry this chapter is late, I had to rewrite some parts of it because they didn't make much sense. Here's the new and improved chapter 4!  
> Enjoy, and tell me what you think.

It had been the most difficult month of Eren’s life. He barely got out of bed or ate. Even the simplest of tasks felt like too much effort. Mikasa wasn’t much better—she’d just stare at the ceiling all day. Neither of them talked much. 

Eren remembered how angry he was for several days after their rescue. He wished he could feel it again. Anything was better than being numb. 

“If you could save us, WHY DIDN’T ANYONE SAVE THEM?” he would scream at Hannes. “Huh? What was stopping you? Don’t say Titans. You came to my room through my window just to avoid them _.  _ My  _ broken window _ ! And no one saw you or followed you. There were even escape tunnels! So why couldn’t ANY OF YOU even  _ try?”  _

Poor Hannes didn’t have an answer.

The truth was, the King had known about this attack years before it actually happened. Everyone thought he was paranoid but his Highness took the perceived threat with utmost seriousness. He had the old tunnels reopened and extended so that they led to different parts of the city. He bought several houses and cottages, at least two near the end of each tunnel, located in moderately populated areas to minimize suspicion and gossip. He had all of his soldiers and guards trained to move discreetly from anywhere in the palace to the nearest tunnel. 

He had every single staff member’s background checked thoroughly and fired them if they didn’t match their claims. He was similarly vigilant with their movements outside the castle: which proved useful since some of them turned out to be spies and informants to anyone who paid them enough. He stressed to his soldiers and guards that if the palace was attacked that Eren was the first priority. They were to drop everything and save him first. Later, if there was time, they could then come for himself and the Queen.

All of this was happening while the prince was still a baby. And here he was years later, alive and safe, because of his father’s ‘paranoia’.

Hannes had just been following his orders. But how could he tell the prince that?

So the guard stayed silent and apologetic: listening to Eren’s rants till his anger finally burned out. 

Despite the pain he was going through, Eren acknowledged that he was relatively safe and cared for. Hannes had saved them in the nick of time, closing the secret tunnel’s trap door behind them just as the fire was beginning to spread. He had taken them to a cottage in one of the city’s middle-class areas. The guard and his mother moved into the cottage too. They had been looking after the children ever since—old Mrs. Hannes, an excellent cook and a kind, no-nonsense woman, made sure the children were physically healthy and Hannes was sober at home. Both tasks were challenging enough to keep her hands full all day.

Mikasa was the first to finally get out of bed a little over a month later. She had been feeling guilty for letting the old woman cook food they only nibbled at, sweep and mop the fair-sized cottage despite her aching back and sew new clothes for them all by herself. Hannes, now a wall guard, was out all day. Though Mikasa wanted to help her much earlier, her body refused to move. She could turn and move in bed but even that seemed to drain her. Her moods alternated between completely numb and overwhelmingly sad, with little in between. She struggled to hold onto some of her former cheer. 

But she tried. She started by forcing herself to eat a little more at every meal. Then she started making little remarks to Eren, who looked worse than she felt, about their surroundings. He didn’t respond apart from the occasional grunt. Upset but undeterred, she kept trying. She sat up in bed. She took little walks around the house. And finally, when she felt strong enough, she offered to help Mrs. Hannes.

Much to her chagrin, the old lady wouldn’t let her do anything more strenuous than peeling peas and beans. When Mikasa insisted she was well enough, Mrs. Hannes directed her outside instead, to bring some healthy rosiness back to the girl’s pale face. She also heaped her plate full of delicious food during mealtimes to fatten her up. In retaliation, Mikasa weeded a bit of the garden every day. That required much more energy than peeling vegetables, and she couldn’t do more than a handful before needing to rest, but at least the effort made her hungry. Soon, she was polishing everything off her plate.

Eren was up not long after. He was sent to the garden too, and together the children worked on weeding it in friendly silence. He also began eating better. The gentle exercise, good food and sunshine helped them get stronger and healthier, and soon they were helping Mrs. Hannes with the cleaning. They also slowly picked up their childhood games and played them outside, attracting the attention of the neighbourhood kids.

The kids were rude to Eren and Mikasa. There were five of them: all big, burly boys. The biggest, burliest one was their leader. His name was Peter. He was the terror of their neighbourhood. The gang threatened to beat them up for playing on their turf and made fun of Mikasa’s eyes. 

At first the two to tried to avoid them, but they were everywhere and impossible to ignore. After the thousandth taunt of what a weirdo Mikasa was, with Peter pulling the corners of his eyes up to mock her, she finally snapped. She walked right up to Peter and gave him a solid punch on his face, knocking him to the ground. The others rushed towards her. Eren stood with his back to hers, in position to fight.

It wasn’t long before all five boys were on the ground and groaning. They would sport some fine bruises tomorrow. But for now, it was clear who the top dogs were. Eren and Mikasa shared a grin of victory. Then, Mikasa stepped forward and looked down at Peter. “If you care about your life, don’t ever mess with me or my friend again.”

The humiliated boy glared at the ground, refusing to look up at the ‘weird girl’. She had single-handedly taken him and two of his strongest friends down in less than a minute, though she was much smaller than them. And she was a  _ girl _ . He would much rather be beaten up by her friend who was a clear disappointment next to her. How could he be smiling and encouraging her like that?

“Do you understand?” Mikasa asked sternly.

Peter mumbled something, glaring even more. 

“I didn’t hear that. Speak up.”

“Yes,” he muttered sullenly.

“Good.” she gave him a satisfied look. "you may leave now."

They hadn’t been bothered by the gang since although Peter tried to spread the rumor that Mikasa and her friend were cowardly weaklings. This sent some teenagers wanting a quick punchbag their way but they all returned very bruised and very corrected. Peter lost his credibility and reputation in one stroke which transferred to Mikasa almost instantly. People cleared the way for her wherever she went: including the nearby market or the riverside with Eren, who was basking in his secondhand fame.

But Mikasa was no bully. She only fought those who attacked her or Eren first, and the rest she left alone.

One day, her terrifying reputation was especially handy. A few streets over, some bullies had cornered a small blonde kid holding a thick book. The boy was almost in tears as he tried to reason with the gang that was beating him up mercilessly. Eren and Mikasa were on their afternoon walk when they came across this scene. They exchanged a look and, mustering their angriest expressions, charged straight at the gang. One of them recognized her and screamed. “It’s Mikasa! Run!”

The bullies ran for their lives.

The blonde boy stood up shakily, dropped his book and covered his face with his arms. “P—please, not my head!” he begged. 

“We won’t hit you,” Mikasa said quietly, noticing the new rips in his patched-up sweater. 

“Oh.” He lowered his arms, revealing a scraped and bloodied face. His big blue eyes stared at her in apprehension. “You won’t? They say you beat everyone up.”

She sighed. “Only those stupid enough to attack me. Or Eren.”

Eren, who had been sizing the boy up, frowned. “Hey, I can fight decently well too. Don’t make it sound like you fight for me every time!”

“I fight for him every time,” she said making the blonde boy chuckle.

“You fight for me too, apparently,” he smiled, picking up his book. “I’m Armin, by the way! Thank you for saving me.”

“What’s with the book?” Eren asked, puzzled. What kid roamed around the streets with such a thick volume? He was practically asking to be beaten up.

“Oh!” Armin brightened. “It’s a history of this island. I’m not yet halfway through but I think this is my favourite one!”

“You read a lot?” Eren had never enjoyed reading so he couldn’t fathom Armin’s interest.

“Of course! Grandpa collects books and I want to finish all of them before I’m twelve.” He was becoming more animated now, waving his hands around. His passion shone past the bruises starting to form on his face.

“That’s an interesting goal.” Mikasa gave Armin a small smile. “Well, we’re going on a walk. Want to come along?”

Armin beamed. “Yes!”

And so they made a new friend. Armin was at ease with the two right from their first meeting and he opened up to them easily. He was incredibly smart. The two of them were amazed whenever he showed it and they sometimes felt a bit small in comparison to him. Armin had his own insecurity—he wasn’t as strong or brave as them. But, he reasoned, that’s why they made an invincible trio: each one had what the other was lacking. 

Armin often came to their cottage and brought his latest book with him. Mrs. Hannes was happy to see the boy. She was from this neighbourhood and she knew how badly he had been treated by the other children. So, it was nice that her wards made friends with him. They would talk and play games all day and roam the area freely. Armin’s new favourite book had pictures and descriptions of impossible-sounding places around the world which intrigued Eren. Apparently, the ocean outside their walls was the gateway to these places: mountains that spit liquid fire when they got angry, hot rainy jungles with a variety of new and strange insects and animals, lands where it was almost always snowy, sandy deserts and many more. The blonde boy wanted to go to all of these places and see them for himself. Armin looked so earnest and excited as he talked about them with his blue eyes shining so brightly that Eren couldn’t help but want to go too.

Mikasa didn’t seem so affected. But then she wasn’t as prone to excitement as she had been when she was younger. She had become cool, almost to the point of detachment, and few things gave her extreme reactions.

The two wanted to go to Armin’s house but his grandfather had been sick with the flu. So Armin played with them and had dinner at their place instead and Mrs. Hannes often packed some hot, hearty soup for him to take home to his grandfather. Once Grandpa recovered, Armin invited them to his house. 

Eren and Mikasa gobbled down their breakfast and raced to Armin’s house. They already knew where it was from having to wait outside for him several times in the past. It was a small, whitewashed home/cottage/house with a pretty red roof and open windows that displayed shelves full of books inside. Eren won this race and triumphantly knocked on the door.

Armin answered a second later. Eren grinned. “You were waiting at the door, weren't you?”

“Maybe,” Armin laughed and opened it wider. “Come in! Grandpa wants to meet you!”

“How’s he feeling now?” Mikasa asked.

“Much better. Thank Mrs. Hannes for me. I’m sure her soup was what cured him so fast!”

There were even more books inside than either of them thought. Shelves upon shelves were stacked full with volumes of all sizes and colours. Even that wasn’t enough space, it seemed, as several books were piled on the floor. Eren was beginning to understand why Armin loved books so much. He would, too, if he lived surrounded by them like this.

Then, they entered the living room. There were fewer books here that were neatly arranged on every flat surface. It was small but bright, with a worn sofa set in the middle. 

“Grandpa, they’re here!” Armin called.

“I’m coming!” a tired but cheerful voice called back. “Hello, kids, It’s nice to finally meet you. Armin has told me so much about—” 

Grandpa had come into the living room, holding a dusting-cloth and a book, with a bright smile. Then, he got a good look at Eren and Mikasa who were smiling back. 

His jaw dropped and the duster slipped out of his hand. In an almost comical move, he rubbed his eyes, blinked hard and looked at them again.

“ _ You, _ ” he murmured, staring like he couldn’t believe his eyes.

Eren and Mikasa were getting uncomfortable with Grandpa’s reaction. Then, Mikasa had a sudden realization.

“Oh, you must have heard about us! I know a lot of people say that I’m scary and beat people up, but we don’t. Not really. Armin knows us, tell him, Armin!”

“Right! These are my friends, Grandpa, and they’re really nice! Please don’t believe those rumours!” Armin pleaded.

Grandpa shook his head slowly, his eyes lingering on the cord around Eren’s neck. “What have you got there, boy?”

“This?” Eren asked, pulling out the key.

Grandpa’s eyes widened. “Yes… that. And you!” he turned to Mikasa, noting her eyes and hair. “Yes, very similar…” he murmured to himself. Mikasa shifted in place. She didn’t like to be scrutinized.

But Grandpa stepped back. “I need to get back to cleaning my books. You kids have fun, okay? Eren—keep that key on you. Don’t lose it. And Mikasa,” he looked like he couldn’t believe he was getting the chance to say this, “...stay out of trouble.”

With that, he disappeared.

Luckily for Armin, Eren and Mikasa took his Grandpa’s sudden weirdness rather well. They didn’t talk about it much. But after they left, Armin went to Grandpa’s room.

“What was that all about?” he demanded. “You were being so weird around my friends! What if they don’t want to come here again because of that?”

“Armin… They’re not your friends.” Grandpa said. 

Armin stared at him. “Of course they’re my friends! What are you saying?”

“Oh,” Grandpa put a hand to his forehead and chuckled. “That came out wrong. I mean... they’re not  _ just _ your friends. They shouldn’t be living in this dingy part of town.”

“Eh? They belong here, Grandpa! Who do you think they are?”

Grandpa smiled. “Alive, and the future of Maria and Rose.”

“You’re not making any sense.”

“You’ll understand someday.” Grandpa said with an enigmatic smile. “And I think your dream of becoming the Royal Scribe is well within your reach now.”

‘Someday’ came much sooner than Armin thought. As his twelfth birthday was approaching, it was announced that the Shiganshina Palace had been rebuilt. He didn’t think about it much. He was a little disappointed that he couldn’t meet his goal of finishing all the books in the house. But to be fair, he’d spent far less time reading ever since Eren and Mikasa became his friends. 

Speak of the devil, there they were at his doorstep. He smiled as he let them in. “What’s up?”

They weren’t smiling. This usually meant they had bad news.

“Armin,” Eren began. “We won’t be living here much longer.”

“And before we leave, we wanted to tell you something. A secret.” Mikasa continued. “Don’t tell anyone, not even your grandpa. Alright?”

Armin nodded.

“The truth is…” Eren said, fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. “We’re not who you think we are.”

“Oh,  _ that’s  _ what you want to tell me?” Armin brightened. 

“What?” Eren asked, taken aback.

“I already know that.” the blonde boy gave them an angelic smile. “Your home has been rebuilt and you’re going to move back.”

They gasped. “How did you know?!” Mikasa asked.

“Grandpa recognized you the day he first met you. He couldn’t believe his eyes! Oh, he didn’t tell me, of course,” he said reassuringly. “But he gave me a hint when I asked. And I figured it out myself! You escaped the Titan attack that night, didn’t you?”

Tongue-tied, Eren could only nod. 

“I couldn’t quite put a finger on who you are,” he admitted to Mikasa, “at first I thought… but no, Rose already has a king. The throne was vacant for eleven years before he was crowned, so he must be the rightful heir. They were just waiting for him to grow up. Still… if I remember right, the heir was a girl…”

“No, no!” Mikasa laughed. “I’m no one special. I was taken in by Eren’s family and we’ve been living together ever since.”

“So... technically a princess,” Armin said.

She shrugged. “I’d rather not have a title.”

“You knew this whole time?” Eren asked, still incredulous. 

“Yes.” Armin smiled. “Before you ask, no, you weren’t being obvious at all. It was pure luck that Grandpa recognized you.”

“But how?”

“He was the Royal Scribe during your grandfather’s reign. He retired around the time of your parents’ wedding, but he knew your parents fairly well. Must have seen the resemblance.”

“That’s… wow.” Eren’s expression turned more serious. “Armin, I’ve been meaning to say, I’ll need a strategic advisor when I’m the king. You are definitely smart enough. All you need is some training and you’ll fit the role perfectly. So will you come with us to the palace?”

Armin’s beaming smile was answer enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES HE KNEW ALL ALONG  
> also this is Levi's first mention in the story! :') We are getting to the good stuff (aka the ereri part) soon. Very, very soon.   
> Who's excited?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is all set to be king when rude reality slaps him in the face. King Levi Ackerman has no idea what he signed up for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual plot begins here, folks. Get ready for the ereri and some strong BATB vibes~

The many windows of Shiganshina Palace gleamed in the sunshine, reflecting the cloudless, bright blue sky on this beautiful spring morning.. Well-trimmed, manicured lawns and gardens sported fresh fragrant blooms and were abuzz with life. Butterflies hovered, birds chirped, jewelled little beetles flew about, a caterpillar or two lazed around on the leaves. A pair of sixteen-year-olds, Armin and Mikasa, were strolling leisurely down the garden path, engaged in a lighthearted conversation.

“What’s that one called?” Mikasa asked, pointing at a small bird with yellow and black feathers.

“A goldcrest. I’m surprised it’s here in this season, they’re winter birds—”

“And that?”

“Bee-eater, I think it’s called?” 

“And that butterfly?”

“Wood white. They’re very common! See,” he pointed to the delicate white butterflies all around them. 

“Armin, is there anything you don’t know?” Mikasa was only half-teasing. She was in too good a mood to wholeheartedly poke fun at him. Spring was her favourite season. “I’ve seen many of these birds before, but I had no idea what they’re called or anything about them.”

Armin smiled. “Of course there are many things I don’t know! I just read. And,” spotting something behind Mikasa, “Mikasa, what does that look like?” 

Mikasa turned around to see Eren running towards them. When he saw them looking, his face split into a wide grin and he waved madly. “Good news?” she couldn’t help but smile back. “Armin, what if—”

“THEY’RE OVER!” Eren hollered, skidding to a stop right in between them. “The only… thing… left was… strategy… and he said… I was done.” the prince gasped, not waiting to catch his breath. But his friends understood and looked at each other in excitement. This past week, one by one, Eren’s many tutors and trainers had said they’d taught him whatever they could and he was now proficient in that area. Today, Eren’s formal training as the Crown Prince was over, which meant…

“You’re ready for your coronation! Eren, that’s great news!” Mikasa’s eyes were shining with happiness for her friend. “I can’t believe you’re going to be king so soon!” 

Eren stepped in between his friends and slung an arm around each of them. "Well, I am. And the first thing I want to do today is celebrate! How does a picnic at the beach sound?" 

The trio returned just after sundown, a little soggy around the knees but in high spirits. As the stable boys led their horses away, a servant came running to Eren." Your Highness! The council will see you now." 

"Of course." Eren smiled meaningfully at Mikasa and Armin, sure that he was being summoned to discuss the details of his coronation. "In a few minutes, let me get changed first and I'll be right there." 

The servant nodded and ran back. 

Eren turned to his friends. "If only there was a way for you to be at the meeting! Becoming the king is the biggest responsibility I'll ever have, and I need you to be there with me when they announce it."

Armin patted his shoulder. "Tell us everything, we'll be right outside."

Eren nodded, long-resigned to the fact that his friends could never truly be a part of these important moments. He loved them dearly—they were his family, but the council would only accept blood relations into their talks with him: a generations-old rule that they had no intention of breaking for the orphaned crown prince. 

Nevertheless, it was with happy expectation that a dry and presentable Eren now stood before the council. Under normal circumstances, the council was responsible for the royal children's education and training and not much else. But since the former King and Queen were no more, it had taken up the additional responsibilities of the prince's protection and running the kingdom on his behalf till his coronation. It was headed by Eren's father's right-hand man, Otto Ziegler, who was known for his efficiency, honesty and initiative. Eight other men, carefully handpicked by him, made the rest of the council. They sat around a circular table with one seat left empty for Eren. 

"Sit down, Eren. We have a lot to discuss today." Otto said in a calm, dignified voice.

As the prince took his seat, Otto pulled his first sheet of paper out of the neat stack in front of him. "First of all, our congratulations on completing your formal training. You are now, theoretically, ready to ascend Maria's throne." 

A murmur of congratulations and smiles followed, and the councilmen closest to Eren gave him hearty pats on the back. He smiled back. It was no small accomplishment. 

"Your father would be so proud of you if he was alive today," Otto continued, "as proud as I am, I’m sure, or more." 

He smiled kindly at the beaming prince. "You must be eager to know when your coronation is, right?" Eren nodded eagerly. 

“Then let’s talk about that first.” Otto’s expression turned more serious. “This may not be what you expected to hear, Eren, but—”

“It’s two  _ years  _ away.” Eren explained to his friends. 

“What?! Why?” Mikasa asked, shocked. 

He had come out of the meeting a few minutes ago, hunched over and dejected. Armin and Mikasa had immediately pulled him into the sitting room, where they’d been having some snacks, and he was telling them what had happened in the meeting.

Even Armin looked surprised at the news. “So what are you supposed to do for the next two years, laze around while you slowly forget everything you learnt?”

“No, I haven’t told you the worst part yet.” Eren took a sip of his cocoa. “They said I know everything I need in theory, but I need to learn how to apply that knowledge properly before I ascend the throne. Which makes sense. But most crown princes, or princesses, spend those two years at their parents’ court, observing how they handle things and practicing by participating in smaller matters. And once they’ve proven their ability to handle those, they take on increasingly important matters until the council is satisfied. But in my case… you know.”

Armin nodded sympathetically and Mikasa put a hand on Eren’s feeling the same hollow ache the prince felt. They too had lost their parents when they were children. Eren’s hands, as he put his empty cup on the table were shaking and he was blinking too fast. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore. He got off his chair and sat on the couch in between Armin and Mikasa, covering his face with his hands.

They wrapped their arms around him and he took a deep breath.

“Eren..?” Mikasa asked cautiously.

“I’m fine.” his voice was steady as he sat up straighter. “It’s just… I was  _ so close _ to ascending the throne. I was getting to a place where I didn’t need to be taught or spoon-fed everything… or at least not need my parents. In the eyes of the general public, I’d finally be competent on my own. But it turns out…” he smiled sadly, “now is when I need them the most. And it hurts.” 

Armin and Mikasa hugged their friend again. This was one thing even Armin had no solution for, and all they could do was try to comfort him. Eren was already calmer now, accepting their affection with almost his usual warmth.

“How are you going to get this practical training then?” Armin asked.

"I have to go to another King's court. Rose's… for two years. The council wrote to him three days ago and got his reply yesterday. He said yes.” Eren slumped. “I leave next month.”

King Levi Ackerman was not amused. On the other hand, his uncle Kenny was laughing so hard he could probably be heard from the other end of Rose's sizable castle. 

"Kenny, shut up. This is  _ not _ funny." Levi sighed, putting a hand to his forehead and pushing the offending letter away. The damage was done, however—Kenny happened to be in Levi's study when it arrived and had seen its contents. He hadn't stopped making fun of Levi since. 

"It  _ is _ ," Kenny wheezed, an actual tear making its way down his lined face. "What did… you say when… I told you that… someday your kid would… grow into that bratty stage? A… teenager?" a fresh wave of mirth took over him by this point and he clutched his stomach, positively howling. 

Levi didn't dignify that with a response. He quickly reread the letter, pulled a new sheet of paper over and picked up his pen. 

" _ Who said I'll ever get married, let alone have brats?"  _ Kenny mocked, apparently recovered from his fit of laughter. "Boy, this is  _ gold.  _ You're getting a readymade brat to take care of during his  _ worst _ years!" 

The king made a soft  _ pfft  _ over his writing. "What do you mean 'worst years'? I was an angel at sixteen." 

"Angel, eh? You sure that's the right word?" 

"Positive." Levi said evenly. "Only an angel could get through becoming a king that young and unprepared without burning his fucking kingdom down. Now, will you zip it and let me reply in peace?" 

Miraculously enough, Kenny obliged. Levi managed to finish writing his reply in the next few minutes of silence. His uncle, pacing the room, was grinning in triumph. Fate was going to give Levi a little taste of what Kenny had gone through: raising a quiet, eerie child that wasn't even his own but only seemed to want to be around him. He still remembered the way those huge, creepy grey eyes stared at him from the gaunt, pale, scared little face. But that wasn't the troublesome part—Levi grew angry and rebellious at around fourteen, prone to violent outbursts. Nothing could hold his attention for longer than half-an-hour or an hour if it was a physical activity. Tutors and trainers left within a week of joining. Even Levi's assigned nanny as a kid, who he adored, had a hard time reining him in. 

At fifteen, Levi's anger ebbed somewhat but his rebelliousness stayed put. He often sneaked out at night, slipping past the guards who had specific instructions to stop him. He was rude and abrupt to anyone who talked to him. Kenny had to bear the brunt of Levi's behaviour till the then-prince found other outlets for his pent-up anger and pain. 

And now, Levi would be mentoring a prince of that difficult age. Kenny felt a little pity for his nephew, but was mostly curious to see how it would play out. 

"Oi, what are you looking at?" Levi asked, raising an eyebrow at Kenny's unblinking, almost sympathetic stare. 

"Nothing." The general chuckled and sauntered to the door. "Just… good luck. You'll probably need it." 

Time flies when one doesn’t want a certain day to arrive, no matter how far away it may seem. In Eren’s case, one month vanished in the blink of an eye—the happiest month of his life, he had to admit, for his friends left no stone unturned in giving him the best farewell they could manage. They were by his side day and night. They planned beach trips, took him into the city, invited a travelling theater to the palace and perform their best plays for him, had the cooks make his favourite foods every day, Mikasa challenged him to as many duels as he wanted and she even let him win sometimes and Armin dreamed with him by painting especially vivid mental pictures of the places they would all travel to someday when Eren was king. In short, they utterly spoiled him.

But this blissful time was ending. Eren knew, even as he pored over the maps with Armin, that the servants were packing his clothes and belongings into three large trunks. He was supposed to leave tomorrow. But… everything he knew and loved was  _ here _ . His friends, his home, even the old servants, nurses, tutors and guards who had looked after him since he was a baby—they were all a part of his family now. He didn’t want to leave them behind. He didn’t want to go anywhere. But he had to, or he’d never become King. 

Eren sighed. The next two years had better be worth everything he was sacrificing.

That night, Mikasa and Armin gave him a long hug. Neither let him go for what felt like an eternity, but it was over much too soon once they finally did. 

“It’s only two years. You’ll be so busy, the days will just fly by. You’ll be back here before you know it,” Mikasa assured her friend. “And your crown awaits! We’ll make it the best coronation in the history of Maria, okay?”

Eren nodded. “You’ll write to me, won’t you?”

“Of course! We both will.”

Feeling the nerves fade just a bit, Eren turned to Armin. The blonde was wearing the same big, bright, fake smile that Mikasa had on. “I’ll be back soon…?” his voice got higher at the end, making the intended statement sound like a question.

“I’ll be back soon,” he tried again, his voice thankfully steady this time. A fake grin plastered itself on his face. 

Armin nodded. “You will, and then we can travel the world for real.” 

They were being too cheerful but Eren understood. After all, he was keeping the facade too. He didn’t want them to see how helpless and lonely he truly felt in that moment or how much he dreaded tomorrow and everything it stood for. So he smiled and nodded until they eventually said their goodbyes and went to their rooms.

The next morning, however, when he was in the carriage en route to Rose, he discovered that they’d seen through him just as easily as he’d seen through them. The cushion of seat opposite his was a little loose, bouncing off its frame whenever the carriage hit a bump. He pried it open out of boredom. The seat frame underneath was hollow, and two nondescript envelopes sealed with his own crest lay in it. They contained several sheets of paper filled with Mikasa’s distinct spiky cursive and Armin’s neat handwriting. But his eyes were too blurry with tears to actually read them. Not that it mattered, he was holding something priceless—his first letters from home.

And suddenly, the next two years didn’t look so daunting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, I wish I had friends like Mika and Armin. But things will get better for Eren from now on, I promise. His tragic backstory just ended and it's time for him to find some actual happiness.  
> Kudo's and comments are my motivation fuel, so let me know if you like this fic! ⬇️


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren thinks he made a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late chapter bc life is busy (and I'm talking interview-at-3AM busy, apart from a ton of other things) but! Here it is, in all its juicy, extra long glory! The chapter where they finally meet!!

Over the past few days, a cold dread had gradually settled in Levi’s stomach. Today, it made its presence known—the king hadn’t been able to get a wink of sleep the night prior nor could he manage more than a few nibbles of his breakfast. Kenny’s words had gotten to him. He hated to admit it, but the new mentee had been haunting Levi for a week—and he hadn’t even arrived yet. But he stuck in the background of the king’s mind, this shadowy figure that promised trouble. 

His appearance was constantly shifting. Sometimes he was tall, sometimes he was short. He was definitely messy. If Levi was lucky, he would just be sarcastic… but Levi wasn’t usually lucky. So this boy was probably the angry type. Or mopey. Or destructive, obstinate, irrational, manipulative… Levi shuddered, reminding himself that it was only for two years. And this was much better than letting the prince go to Sina, whose king, Rod Reiss, nursed a grudge against the Ackermans and would indoctrinate the boy against him the second he got a chance. The last thing Levi wanted was Maria and Sina joining arms and attacking Rose.

He closed his eyes and leaned against the back of his chair. His much-needed tea would be here any minute, and after that he would meet his councilmen. The prince would arrive in the afternoon, while Levi was still in the meeting. They weren’t likely to interact today. Feeling a little better at that thought, the king shelved his worries away neatly just as his tea arrived. It was going to be a busy day. 

The afternoon passed quickly. Levi’s councilmen were mainly his suppliers of weaponry, horses and the like. They had their own winding, smooth-talking style of negotiation, and by the time things were settled it was early evening. Once dismissed, the men liked to linger around the castle, many of them gravitating towards the refreshment room for fruit and drinks. Levi stayed behind, looking over the papers with a sharp eye. While most kings had someone to scrutinize their documents for them, Levi preferred doing this on his own. 

Two of the councilmen’s children, Petra and Oluo, stayed behind with him. They were following in their fathers’ footsteps and often witnessed these meetings. Petra, a naturally chatty and good-natured woman, liked to hang around Levi, and Oluo stayed because Petra did. The king didn’t mind their company. He rather liked the background chatter, though he would never admit it. He was fond of these two youngsters who talked to him like he was one of them.

“He should be here by now, right?” Petra asked, bouncing on her feet.

“Eh, why’re you getting all excited about a brat,” Oluo muttered, his face looking sourer than usual.

“He’s not just any brat, he’s a _prince!”_ she sighed dreamily. “And he’s around my age too… Oh hurry up, Your Highness, I want to have a look at him! What did you say his name was?”

“Eren,” Levi replied, making no effort to hurry.

“Eren. I like it,” she smiled, turning towards an imaginary prince with a curtsy. “Such an honour to meet you, Prince Eren! Oluo, how do I look?”

Oluo scowled. Petra looked prettier than usual, her pale green dress bringing out her red hair and amber eyes perfectly. Little strands of hair framed her face while the rest stayed in her usual braided bun. She was glowing with excitement.

“Like a simpering schoolgirl, that’s how.” Oluo’s voice cut the air when he spoke.

“Oh..” Petra mumbled, flushing in embarrassment. “That bad?”

“Oluo, shut up.” Levi said. “And don’t bother coming for next week’s meeting.”

“W—what?! But—” 

“Make that two meetings. No—don’t say another word, unless you want to be banned from this castle. Just think about what you did and why it’s wrong.”

Petra smiled, gloating the obvious favour from the King as Oluo sputtered. So what if Levi had made her sit out the party’s last outing because she baited Oluo? That was boring at best and her friend’s hilariously explosive reactions were well worth it. And a meeting was far more important than a ride in the woods anyway. She had clearly won this one.

Levi continued with his papers, ignoring Oluo silently mocking Petra and the girl making faces back at him. By the time he was done, they had calmed down somewhat. 

The two trainees would usually walk with him till the refreshment room, where they would go join their fathers while Levi continued to his rooms. Today was slightly different—Petra kept a lookout for potential princes while Levi hastened his steps to avoid said prince. Oluo sulked and trailed behind them.

But today was Petra’s lucky day. An unfamiliar young man wandered down the corridor. His eyes seemed to linger on certain spots in his surroundings, like he was making mental landmarks for when he came this way again. He didn’t look aggressive… just lost, and—

“Handsome.” the girl gasped. “This is even better than I expected! He’s an absolute _dream!_ ”

Levi frowned. Before Petra interrupted his train of thought, he hadn’t considered the newcomer’s looks. But now that it was brought to his attention he had to agree. Prince Eren was tall and lithe, with pretty features that were framed by almost shoulder-length dark hair. 

“Talk to him.” he murmured to Petra. “Don’t wait for me.”

“What am I supposed to do?” Oluo asked.

“Go eat something.” Petra gave her friend a pat on the shoulder. “Bye, I’ll see you two meetings from now.”

“Buh, I didn’t ask you.” Oluo muttered.

“Doesn’t matter, you’re not coming with me.”

Levi sighed. “Oluo, you can go home now.”

“But Your Highness…”

“What? Do you want to make a match with him too?”

“N—NO!” Oluo stuttered. “Is that what _you’re_ trying to do, Petra?”

“It’s nothing that serious!” Petra’s face was bright red. “I’ve just… never met a prince before. I want to talk to him. That’s all.”

Oluo gave her a suspicious look but thankfully didn’t say anything. 

“Why does it even matter to you?” Petra asked, hurt by her friend’s accusation.

Oluo had the shame to look down, but stayed quiet. Levi decided to intervene and gripped Oluo’s shoulder. “We are going that way. Petra, you can join him later,” 

“Right,” Petra threw one last look at Oluo before gathering her skirts and turning around—only to see that Price Eren was right behind her.

She shrieked, causing Levi to jump.

Prince Eren’s tall frame was slightly hunched, his hands held out apologetically. “I’m sorry if I startled you, Miss. It’s just that… you three are the only people close to my age I’ve seen all day, and I thought I’d come say hello.”

The girl stared at him. He had appeared so suddenly and silently behind her… how much did he hear? His face gave nothing away. He was even more handsome up close, with piercing teal eyes standing out against his dark hair and eyebrows. Heart racing, she nevertheless tried to keep her composure.

“Hello!” she said with a slightly shaky curtsy. “Don’t worry about it, I’m alright.”

“That’s good.” his smile was warm. “I’m Eren, by the way. I’m new here.”

Petra laughed a little awkwardly. Did he really think she didn’t know? Eren’s arrival in Rose was no secret, the kingdom had been buzzing about it for the past week. And no wonder, because this was the first time another royal was visiting Rose in peace—usually, the Ackermans opted to meet other royal families on neutral ground. But things had been different since Levi became the king. Also, the gossip vine was thick with theories on how the previous King and Queen of Rose fled to Maria the night the Titans attacked their castle so Eren’s arrival was even more special.

“Petra, and I’ve heard a lot about you, Your Highness.” she smiled back. “I’m Councilman Ral’s daughter. I come here every week.”

“Pretty name for a pretty lady,” he said, eyes twinkling. “And smart, too, if you attend the council meetings. You’ve seen more of my future job than I have.” 

“Well…” she blushed, pleased by the compliments. “Thank you! How did you guess? Most people assume I’m just here to wait on my father during his visits, and they’re shocked to hear I’m training to be a councilwoman.”

“Is that what they assume? How strange…” Eren murmured. “Few would be shocked in Maria. In fact, my best friend is a defence master now. She’s incredibly talented… It’s like she was born to fight.” Fierce pride flashed in his eyes as he mentioned his friend and Petra felt a slight sting of jealousy pierce through her happy surprise. 

“And what about your friends?” His expression turned from lighthearted to hopeful as he glanced at Levi and Oluo’s retreating figures.

“Oh! They’re just leaving, don’t mind them.” the girl regained her composure. “You’ll see them soon enough.”

“Ah, I wanted to meet them today.” he frowned. “Are they in a hurry?”

“Yes.” Suddenly remembering that she was supposed to leave early today, Petra looked at the prince. “Actually, I should be leaving too… I’ll see you next week?”

Eren nodded. “Of course. Glad to meet you, Lady Petra.”

She beamed and gave him another curtsy before joining her friends. 

Meeting Petra yesterday had been nice, but Eren inwardly groaned at the idea of waiting a whole week before he could see her again. Having his friends by his side whenever he needed them was a luxury, he realized. Her friends probably came here once a week too, and he hadn’t even talked to them yet.

Today was his second day at Trost Castle. He had spent all of yesterday trying to explore the place. It was much bigger than Shiganshina Palace but lacked the warmth and liveliness of home… or maybe that was his homesickness talking. This castle was beautiful in a large, cold, empty, shell-like way. There were far too few people here. He could go through dozens of corridors without seeing a single soul. 

Which is why he had been so excited to see the three youngsters yesterday—they were even bickering like he sometimes did with Armin and Mikasa. If he made friends with them, at least it wouldn’t be so lonely anymore. Even if they met only once a week.

Eren sighed. He was standing in a corridor with a view of the castle’s vast, majestic gardens. But Eren wasn’t fixated on its beauty; he was looking for hints of anything familiar. If he concentrated enough, the gardens would look like the one he had at home… Except they didn’t. They were far too different.

But then the prince saw the woods at the edge. Shiganshina palace definitely had woods. Excited, Eren kept a careful eye on the gardens as he walked along the corridor, adjusting his view. He finally found a spot at the end which fit what he was looking for and grinned. Over the parapet, all he could see were trees and the bush-lined edge of the manicured lawn. It wasn’t exactly home, but it was similar enough to pretend. 

Now, all he needed was a friend or two.

Levi was supposed to be going to his study. Instead, he had been standing in this corridor for at least ten minutes, watching the newest occupant of his castle with growing worry. The prince was staring a the woods outside, his fingers gripping the parapet so hard that his knuckles had turned white. His back was hunched over. Loose, dark hair hid the sides of his face. He was breathing too fast.

The king could guess what Eren was feeling. He’d felt something similar when Kenny first brought him to Trost castle so many years ago. The shock of coming to a new place was one thing, but the vast loneliness of the castle hit him the hardest. It was far too big for the handful of people who lived in it. And the safety, food, shelter and luxuries it provided could never distract him from the lack of warmth that had vanished with the previous King and Queen. While he doubted that Eren’s story was as morbid, the prince must have left a loving home behind to come to this unforgivingly cold, silent place.

He cleared his throat. 

The prince gasped and stepped away from the parapet. He took a moment to dust his shirt off unnecessarily in this spotless castle before turning to the sound. When he spotted Levi, his eyes lit up in recognition and surprise.

“It’s you!”

Levi, internally relieved, just raised an eyebrow. “Were you expecting someone else?”

“Uh, no…” the prince’s face turned red. “This is a good thing! Lady Petra said she only came here once a week, and I thought you and her other friend did too.”

“Do us a favour and don’t make assumptions, Prince.” 

Eren frowned but played along. “Right. You know who I am too, huh?”

Levi gave him a blank look. 

“Anyway, what’s your name? Do you work here?”

“That’s enough questions for today, I think.” Levi glanced at the prince. “We’ll meet again.”

And with a final nod at Eren, he strode away, making a mental note to ask his butler to stock the prince’s study with paper, inks, pens and envelopes.

The next time Eren bumped into the strange man, he was in a good mood. He had just sent a long letter home and was continuing his daily exploration of the castle. It was so vast that, in three days, he was nowhere near close to covering half of it. But today he found the library—the biggest room he had seen so far, lined from floor to ceiling with books and scrolls. Eren wasn’t much of a reader but he still let out an appreciative whistle. It was beautiful. The spines had some wear to them and the scrolls were slightly crumpled at the ends. Armin would _love_ it here, and would no doubt stay in the library for weeks, devouring hundreds of new books. This place felt well-used and lived in, in stark contrast with the rest of the castle. Eren felt much more at home here.

There was a reading area at the far end of the room, with a fireplace, chairs and sofas. The man he met just two days ago reclined on a sofa, absorbed in a book. His coat hung off the back of a chair. All Eren could see was the back of his head. His hair was interesting. Jet-black, perfectly straight and shiny, it was of two lengths—the longer portion from the top of his head almost all the way to the end of his cut, resembling a ‘v’ shape, with the rest of it cut close to his scalp.

“Are you just going to stand there and stare at me all day?” the man asked. He hadn’t even looked up from his book.

Eren’s heart pounded. “N—no! It’s just…” 

“Never mind.” He lifted his head. “It’s a big castle and there are prettier things to look at, so don’t let me hold you back.”

“Wait!” Eren nearly shouted.

“What?” 

“We met two days ago. You either work or live here, don’t you? Or maybe your father does. You’re one of Lady Petra’s friends after all.”

The man did not respond. 

“Why else would I see you so soon? And,” Eren’s eyes lit up, “if your father does work here, he has to be one of the king’s most trusted men.”

The man's grey eyes widened. “What makes you say that?” 

“The library. Yes!” Eren was on a roll. “This room contains confidential documents, and the king wouldn’t allow just anyone in here. But here you are, relaxed and comfortable, nothing like a sneak would have been.”

“...You’re very observant.”

“Am I right?”

“No more questions today.” with that, he turned back to his book.

Eren had been expecting this, but his theory sounded plausible. He was right, wasn’t he? That’s why the man refused to answer him. 

He had to be right. 

Eren saw him again the next day, and he had his question ready. “What’s your name?”

The man, who had been walking down Eren’s corridor, just nodded at him once and continued on his way.

“I don’t know what you find so funny, but come _on_ ,” Eren groaned. 

The man had a small but clearly amused smile on his face. He shook his head. “I told you, I don’t have to answer your questions.”

“Then why do you keep running into me? It’s getting annoying.”

“I don’t.”

“Oh, you expect me to believe that you were just passing by this obscure passage, with nowhere to go, when I was the only one in it?”

The man's smile widened just a tiny bit more, revealing the beginning of a dimple. “Why not? I can go anywhere I want.”

Eren rolled his eyes at the man’s impish words. “Fine. Forget that. If you’re so reluctant to tell me your name, what else can I call you?”

His face turned serious. “That includes variants of my name.”

Eren sighed. “You’re so stubborn.”

By this time, Eren had learned that the man would never answer questions about himself, so he gave up. He asked about the castle instead, and the kingdom, but most importantly, the king. These his friend (they met regularly so Eren called him a friend now) was happy to answer. The man told him stories about Rose and even showed him a few shortcuts and interesting nooks around the castle one memorable day. 

But now that his first week was ending and the official beginning of his apprenticeship was coming up, Eren’s attention turned towards the king. He hadn’t met or seen the king even once since he first arrived. Eren’s curiosity had been growing since the day he arrived. 

They planned the time and place to meet instead of bumping into each other this time. So the next time he met his new friend, all his questions came tumbling out. 

“What’s the king like? Is he scary? Strict? Understanding? And what does he look like? They say he’s young, too, right? Does that mean he’ll go easy on me? Oh, or what if he tests me right before we even begin? His acceptance letter was brief, is he distant? Friendly? I NEED to know!”

His friend let him finish, watching him with secret amusement. “Based on what I’ve heard about him?” 

“Haven’t you met him?”

“I have, but I don’t know how he comes off as to strangers.”

Eren gave him a look. 

Much to his surprise, the man answered. “He can be intimidating. He will definitely be strict with you. As for understanding…” he shrugged. “He won’t ‘go easy’ on you. He understands that you will be the king of Maria soon, and he won’t let you stop or leave till he’s satisfied that you know everything you need to. He likes to be to the point. He doesn’t dawdle or socialize… usually,” a small frown creased his brow as he finished.

“And that’s hearsay?”

“No, that’s what I know about him.”

“Hmm.” Eren contemplated for a few minutes. “You seem to know him very well.”

The man shrugged nonchalantly.

Today was the first day of Eren’s apprenticeship. He was dressed in his best court clothes, dark grey silk with a white shirt, eager to make a good impression on his new mentor. He reached the Court early. It was an impressive room with a high ceiling and a raised platform for the beautifully engraved black-and-gold throne. The floor was decoratively tiled with granite. Massive arched windows let the sun and breeze in while finely-detailed paintings livened up the walls.

Even though it was early, the room was full of activity. Courtiers had already arrived and were talking amongst themselves. Servants were setting another chair on the platform to the left of the throne. Eren realized with a jolt that it was meant for him. He hastily made his way to the platform.

He was almost at the steps when he saw his friend come through a previously unnoticed door right onto the platform. He frowned and wondered what was he doing here.

His friend caught his puzzled gaze and inclined his head with a brisk, “Good morning to you too.”

And then he went straight to the throne and sat on it.

Eren’s jaw dropped. “W—what are you doing?! If the king sees you—!”

“He won’t do anything.” The man looked far too confident. Eren’s heart was hammering against his chest, apparently on behalf of his shameless friend. 

“Listen,” Eren lowered his voice, aware of the growing hush over the room. “He may know you well, but you can’t just sit on a king’s throne like that! In front of his entire court! Don’t you know how disrespectful that is?”

The man listened calmly. Once Eren was done, he smiled. Not the sarcastic smile that the prince was used to, but something more genuine, uncertain and fleeting. It lasted for barely a second before his serious facade returned. “Prince,” he said quietly. “Ask me something.”

He had spent the entire week evading Eren’s questions and now he was ready to answer them? While sitting on the King’s throne in front of the entire court at that? Eren was dumbstruck by his friend’s newfound nonchalance. 

Fine, if he was willing to answer… Eren cleared his throat. “Who are you?”

The man looked Eren straight in the eye. “Prince Eren Jaeger,” he said, raising his voice so the court could hear, “I am Levi Ackerman, King of Rose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Levi, you conniving little king, you.  
> As always, kudo and comment if you like this fic! Let's scream about these dorks together :D


End file.
